Retrieving Memories!
by KodaiKageTenshi
Summary: Inside. Also with explination as to why I will not be able to update anytime soon...Gomen nasai
1. Chapter 1

Title: Retrieving Memories!

Series: GetBackers

Rating: T-M (Some content will change as chapters come)

Characters: Ginji, Ban, Akabane, Kazuki, Shido, Hevn, Makube X,

OC: Mikoto Katsuragi, Saitou Katsuragi, (Tatsui Katsuragi- Unknown brother)

Pairings: Akabane/OC

Summary: Hevn assigns a new mission for the GetBackers, Ban and Ginji. Saitou contacts Hevn one night, telling her that his younger sister was kidnapped by someone and the only indication of who it is wasa slip of paper with letters and numbers. Thanks to Makube X, the code was dicifered and now it's up to Ban and Ginji to take down their target. But their target proves to be not what they expected when both Hevn and Natsumi are kidnapped to purposely draw out Ban and Ginji and even Saitou, the stakes become much higher for the gang. Kazuki, Shido, Akabane, Himiko and even some friends from the Limitless Fortress are asked to aid in recovering Hevn and Natsumi and defeating their most formidable foe yet; Mikoto Katsuragi.

The question is, why has Mikoto suddenly taken a liking to killing people? And, can she be stopped without the end result being death?

Come along for the ride as the GetBackers take on another mission curtisy of a normal citizen who lost something precious! Hope you all enjoy!

For your current entertainment...and disclaimers...

Me: "My first GetBackers fanfic! I know the intro is probably a bit messy but I really hope you enjoy the story!"

Ban: "Stop rambling."

Me: "Why? I'm just making sure the readers know I don't own you guys or the storyline or any affiliations associated with GetBackers..."

Ban: "I think they already know that and thank god you don't own us..."

Me: "What! What's that supposed to mean!"

Ban: "Your a nutcase..." Rolls eyes

Me: "You...you hate me?" Sniffs "WWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ginji: "Ban-chan! You made Kodai cry, why?"

Ban: "Cause she's in idiot."

Me: Throws base plate at Ban's head

Ban: "Damn you!" Chases after Kodai

Me: "Jerk!"

Ginji: "This is going nowhere..."

Ban: "Get back her you brat!"

Me: "I'm not a brat! I'm sixteen!"

Ban: "Fine! Come here you juvenile delinquent!"

Me: "That's not fair!"

Shido: "Hey Snake for Brains! Stop chasing minors!"

Ban: "Shut up, Monkey Boy! You have no room to talk!"

Me: "Well! Gotta go before Ban-ban catches me! See you all when I post the first chapter!"

Ban: "Don't call me Ban-ban!"


	2. Prelude

Quick disclaimer: Lyrics are not mine: Utada Hikaru 'Deep River'

PRELUDE:

'Ten to ten wo tsunagu you ni

Sen wo egaku yubi ga nazoru no wa

Watashi no kita michi soretomo ikisaki'

_'These words…lyrics…I mutter them over and over in my head with no end to there significance. I can't stop thinking of what they mean to me ever since I heard them. She would sing them in her sweet, smooth and flowing voice. But now…she's gone and I don't know where she is. Must I search for you once again to keep you close? Mikoto…my sister…I'm so sorry.'_

"Saitou! Saitou, wake up you lazy bum!"

_Stop yelling…I'm sleeping. I've been up for two days straight, I don't need you harassing me now. _

"Saitou, you have a phone call!"

What? A phone call?

"From who?" I mumble.

Like I care but I might as well see what they want.

"Guy named MakubeX. Don't ask me,"

MakubeX?

"Give me that phone!" I grab the phone as I shoot myself up, tossing the blanket off the bed and my pillows to the ground as well. "Hello?" I ask excitedly. At first I hear nothing on the other end and become discouraged, my shoulders dropping and my exclaimed expression losing its composure. Then I hear it, the smooth and cool voice of the fourteen year old computer expert.

"Hevn asked me to contact you today. She says she'll meet you at the Honky Tonk café in town," he tells me.

Honky Tonk café? Kara knows where it is, I'll have her take me. I sighed in relief at knowing there was someone here who knew their way around town. I rarely left the comfort of my studio apartment; that is to say until the day _she_ disappeared.

I sighed in relief at knowing there was someone here who knew their way around town. I rarely left the comfort of my studio apartment; that is to say until the day disappeared. 

"Yes, thank you very much," I reply, my voice audibly showing my relief. I hang the phone up, tossing it onto the bed.

"Are you going out today?" I look up at my roommate and nod my head. Kara is so good to me and my sister and I couldn't be happier with having her as my roommate and my sister's best friend.

"Yeah. I'm going to the Honky Tonk café. Could you take me?" I ask hesitantly. I always do considering she's done so much for me already and I feel guilty every time I ask something of her. But she is always willing to anything for me and my sister.

Mikoto…where are you now? I miss you so much and I hate myself for not taking you with me that day…

"Sure! I know exactly where that is!" She replies. Her smile is bright as she closes her amber eyes, her light brown locks falling into her face. She then leaves the room,casually throwing a shirt at me. I smirk and slide myself out of the bed, stretching my arms into the air with my fingers entwined as I pull back on my fingers and pop them. In the process, I'm yawning, trying to wake up for the day. Brushing my fingers through my hair to comb it, I grab the navy blue t-shirt and slip it on. I buckle the belt on my pants back up and leave my room.

"I want to leave as soon as we can, okay?" I say as I grab the cup of coffee that she holds out to me.

"No problem. Let me finish getting ready for work and I'll drop you off on the way," Kara then leaves to the bathroom, leaving me to sip the cup of coffee lightly sweetened for my taste.

'Sen to sen wo musubu futari

Yagate minna umi ni tadoritsuki hitotsu ni naru kara

Kowakunai keredo'

Those words…again…the sweet lips that they would issue from. Those innocent lips…I cannot believe someone would want to take you from me. But…these GetBackers, maybe they can get you back for me.

"You ready?" Her voice startled me as I looked at Kara, her hair now pulled back and her uniform nice and neat upon her. She looked at me a little taken aback having noticed me fade out once again.

"Yes. I'm sorry!" I apologize. I sip a little more of the coffee before setting the cup on the counter. "Thanks for the coffee," even though I thank her everyday, she continues to tell me I don't need to thank her and she does it once more. All I can do is scratch my head and chuckle nervously. That's when she rolls her eyes, pushes me around and lightly shoves me out of the door.

We head downstairs, using the stairs from the sheer fact that I have a fear of elevators. I never liked them and thankfully, Kara doesn't make any fuss about my pickiness. I'malso gladto know she's driving; I'm not very good with directions. As we head down the street, I can't help but get a rush of excitement. I'm not excited to be out, I'm excited that I may have found a way to get my sister back. All that was found was a slip of paper in her room; numbers and letters written in purple ink across the white background. I don't recall what the numbers were, they've slipped from my memory considering the only thing I cared about that night was finding my sister. Hopefully, Hevn has some iformation for me. It's only been two days so I'm kind of nervous to see what they found.

((Sorry, gotta post more later but I promise to have this finished in like...two days and then have the actual first chapter up!))


End file.
